Gloomy Sunday
by Vampiric Charms
Summary: Robin confronts Zoro after her rescue in Enies Lobby. MAJOR SPOILERS for Water 7/Enies Lobby. ZoRo fluff, complete.


**Spoilers:** Major ones for Water 7/Enies Lobby  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **Robin confronts Zoro after her rescue in Enies Lobby.  
**Author's notes:** This takes place soon after Robin's rescue while the crew is still resting in Water 7 before setting off again. Also posted on the Zorobin community on lj.  
**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own a thing.

**Gloomy Sunday**

Robin walked down the dark hallway of the crew's temporary quarters in Water 7 and stopped in front of Zoro's door. Her hand was raised to knock, but she paused and pursed her lips.

She hadn't talked alone with him since her rescue and she had no idea what to expect. Everything had happened so quickly; one moment she was safe, the next she was nearly dead, and the next she was saved. Her mind was still reeling with the shock of everything that she had been through, but one thing that kept plaguing her was the need to see the swordsman. She had to apologize to him, try to explain that she never intended on merely using him and then betraying them all. His face popped into her mind and with renewed determination she raised her hand again and rapped her knuckles against the door.

There was no response, but she could hear a slight shuffling inside. Taking a breath to steady herself, she knocked once more. After another few moments that seemed to stretch on for an eternity, he cracked the door and peered out at her.

Zoro's face flashed with a dull shock and for a frightening second, Robin was afraid that he was going to push her away. She quickly opened her mouth to speak without thinking. "Kenshi-san -"

"Come in," he muttered, interrupting her words as he stepped aside and allowed her entrance into his spacious room.

Robin closed the door behind her and stood awkwardly against it, suddenly at a loss. She had wanted to see him, but she honestly didn't know how to go about speaking with him about everything. Her head lowered under his intense stare and she shuffled her feet nervously. "I, uh…" Her voice hung in the silence, grating her nerves until she was completely lost.

Exhaling suddenly, she looked up and stepped forward. It was now or never, and her throat swelled with misery. "I am so sorry, Zoro. For everything."

Zoro glanced at her briefly before turning around, seeming to ignore her as he walked toward his bed. "What makes you think you need to apologize to me?" he asked sarcastically.

Tears welled in Robin's eyes at his reaction and she blinked them away. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. "I never meant to hurt you," she whispered. "I…I have had many regrets in my lifetime, but this…I regret this more than anything. Please…" She lifted her hand, reaching out to his back even though he stood on the other side of the room. "Please forgive me." Her voice hitched as the tears blurred her sight and slipped down her cheeks.

He didn't turn back around and she dropped her hand.

Robin hung her head in shame, not bothering to wipe her face free of the tears. "I never should have slept with you," she breathed, her heart constricting. "It was a mistake. I apologize for hurting you, Kenshi-san. I won't bother you again. Good night." She fumbled for the doorknob, defeated.

"Wait."

The command was so soft that she almost missed it, but she paused and looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her. "You don't have to go," Zoro muttered, running a hand through his hair.

She let go of the doorknob, but she didn't know what to say to him as she met his eyes. He took care of that, though.

"It wasn't a mistake," he told her sharply, stepping closer and making her heart pound. "Never say that again, because it's not true." In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of her. But he wasn't angry, and that surprised her. She gazed at him with red eyes as he continued to speak. "I understand why you did it, so you can stop worrying. You came back and that's all that matters."

"Do you really think so?" she asked softly. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't take me back."

It was unclear what 'you' meant, exactly – the crew as a whole or Zoro himself – but he reached out and touched her face, gently wiping away her tears. "Yeah, I do." His fingers lingered on a dark bruise on her cheek, a grim reminder of what had happened to her. "I'm glad you came back, Robin."

She swallowed and rested her hand over his. "I am too."

xENDx


End file.
